


Tears for Her

by Eugeal



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 03:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eugeal/pseuds/Eugeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ambientato dopo l'ultimo episodio di Buffy. Giles ripensa ad Anya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tears for Her

Se ne era andata nell'indifferenza generale, un colpo ed era crollata a terra senza vita.

Non c'era stato tempo per cercarla, per piangerla, per tentare di salvarla e la notizia della sua morte era giunta in un momento in cui tutti erano ancora troppo sorpresi di essere vivi per riuscire a rendersi conto di quello che era successo.

E lui non si era comportato in modo diverso dagli altri in quel momento, ancora troppo teso per la battaglia per poter capire, per poter accettare.

Aveva detto qualcosa a proposito di una bocca dell'inferno a Cleveland, la sua mente tesa verso i combattimenti futuri forse per non dover pensare a quello appena finito.

Sapeva che per molto tempo avrebbe sognato i Turok-Han, l'orda di terribili vampiri che lo attaccavano e che sembravano non finire mai. Aveva combattuto a lungo, per un tempo che gli era sembrato interminabile, anche molto dopo che le forze lo avevano abbandonato. Aveva continuato a uccidere quasi per inerzia, sapendo che se si fosse fermato anche solo per un attimo non ce l'avrebbe fatta a ricominciare e sarebbe morto.

Come lei.

Giles lasciò che l'acqua bollente della doccia gli sciogliesse i muscoli indolenziti, e appoggiò la testa contro le piastrelle della parete tenendo gli occhi chiusi, ascoltando il rumore dell'acqua che gli scivolava addosso.

Fu in quel momento, mentre il calore e la stanchezza lavavano via il terrore e la tensione, che la consapevolezza delle perdite che avevano subito gli piombò addosso con tutto il suo peso.

Uscì dalla doccia, si avvolse in un accappatoio e si gettò sul letto del motel, troppo esausto anche per infilarsi sotto le coperte. Rimase immobile ad occhi chiusi ma senza poter dormire, con la mente invasa da mille pensieri contrastanti.

Una parte di lui gridava di gioia al pensiero che fosse tutto finito, che ora la Cacciatrice non sarebbe più stata sola contro tutto il male del mondo ed era felice di essere vivo contro ogni previsione, ma un'altra parte era immensamente triste al pensiero delle vite perdute quel giorno.

Le potenziali, Spike e poi lei, Anya.

La sua morte forse era quella che gli faceva più male: Spike era un vampiro, anche se li aveva aiutati non erano mai stati davvero amici e anche se la morte delle potenziali era una triste perdita, non le conosceva ancora abbastanza per potersi sentire legato a loro.

Ma con Anya era diverso.

Anya era parte degli Scoobies, era stata sua amica e aveva lavorato al suo fianco per oltre un anno e la sua morte lo faceva soffrire, un dolore profondo che gli feriva l'anima e che lo faceva sentire vuoto.

Sorrise leggermente nel ripensare ai loro battibecchi sulla gestione del Magic Box e alla capacità della ragazza di dire sempre le cose come stavano senza scomporsi minimamente, poi sospirò pensando a quanto aveva sofferto per l'abbandono di Xander.

Per un momento Giles sentì il desiderio di alzarsi e di andare a colpire il ragazzo per quel comportamento e per la reazione fredda alla notizia della sua morte, poi si rese conto che anche la sua reazione era stata fredda e si lasciò ricadere sul letto con un sospiro.

Probabilmente in quel momento Xander stava male quanto lui e si stava torturando coi sensi di colpa.

La rabbia svanì in fretta come era nata e Giles si rese conto che era servita solo a spianare la strada ai *suoi* sensi di colpa.

Se Anya era morta era anche colpa sua.

Non lo sapeva, non ne aveva il ricordo, ma era stato lui, il Rupert Giles dell'altra dimensione, ad aver distrutto il medaglione che l'aveva resa umana e mortale. Era stata Anya stessa a raccontarglielo una volta che gli aveva chiesto un aumento di stipendio, rinfacciandogli quel fatto per farlo sentire in colpa e ottenere quello che voleva.

All'epoca le era scoppiato a ridere in faccia, ma *ora* quelle parole stavano sortendo il loro effetto.

Lui l'aveva condannata alla mortalità e non le era nemmeno stato accanto quando Xander l'aveva abbandonata. Era tornato solo per salvare Willow eppure Anya non gli aveva rimproverato quell'assenza, era stata solo felice di vederlo e gli era rimasta accanto quando era ferito e in punto di morte.

Giles sorrise nel ricordare l'abbraccio irruento di lei che gli aveva quasi stritolato le costole ferite e sentì le lacrime spuntargli negli occhi al pensiero di quell'unico bacio che si erano scambiati quando avevano perso la memoria e credevano di essere fidanzati.

Quel dolore, sommato alla stanchezza e alla carenza di sonno, lo sopraffece e l'Osservatore scoppiò a piangere come non gli succedeva da molto tempo, da quando Buffy si era sacrificata al posto di Dawn.

Pianse a lungo, col viso affondato nel cuscino, senza neanche preoccuparsi di asciugarsi le lacrime.

E su quelle lacrime versate per Anya, Rupert Giles infine si addormentò.


End file.
